Best of Friends
by Maddiepink5
Summary: Maddie has to go through a lot to get her best friend's silly magazine. In return, Cookie takes care of her sick best friend, and Maddie realizes how lucky she is. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello there readers! I'm back to my writing with this little story idea I came up with. It's certainly not my best work, even I admit that, but it's definitely enough to get me back into my fanfics. Please read and review, and if you like this story, I have plenty of other fics (mostly Pokemon related) to check out!**

Maddie's breathing was heavy as she rushed across town again. Now whose home was she heading to? Oh, right, Bluebear's…the fifth person she had to go to in this wild goose chase.

It had all started with a warm, sunny morning at Maddie's best friend's house- Cookie. Though the pink pup was eccentric, they shared many likes- like sweets, which Cookie was named for, and the color pink, the color of Cookie's fur. It was then over tea and-you guessed it- cookies that Cookie slapped her forehead.

"Oh, arfer! I can't believe this!" the pooch exclaimed, dramatically sighing.

Maddie was used to this behavior, and continued to slowly nibble her cookie. "What is it?"

"Well, I just absolutely NEEDED to show you my favorite Pup Star mag, but I lent it to Mathilda! Oh, what is a girl to do?" Another dramatic sigh. Maddie simply arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated Mathilda."

"Huh? Now why would I hate her? She lets me play with little Joey!"

Maddie waved her hand. "Never mind, never mind…" Cookie was the type to quickly forgive and forget…though the sometimes-dimwitted dog usually forgot before she could even forgive. The fifteen-year-old then stood up and gave her friend a bright and cheery smile. "If you like it that much, I can just go run and grab it for you. Alright?"

Cookie cheered. "Alright, Maddie! You're my hero!" Maddie rolled her eyes at the peppy pooch and started her walk. She didn't mind at retrieving the magazine at all- in fact, she enjoyed helping others. And the animals always rewarded her nicely for her troubles. Truly, it was a smart decision to move out here- though walking, talking animals had been intimidating at first, they were nicer than any human Maddie had ever met and helped the young girl kick start her new life.

Maddie pondered all this as she fingered her two brown pigtails on the ten-minute walk to Mathilda's. Now, although she liked to say she liked all the animals, and they were all helpful… Mathilda could be, and often was, quite rude. Maddie rapidly knocked; ready to have a quick conversation and leave. The black kangaroo opened the creaky door. "Yes, wee baby? What is it?"

Maddie cleared her throat. "Ah, well…you see, Cookie lent you her Pup Star magazine, apparently…and wants it back?"

Thankfully, Mathilda did not deny it. "Ah, yes, I remember that. However… I believe I also lent it to Goldie…could you be a dear and pick it up?" Maddie didn't have time to respond before the kangaroo continued, "Oh, good. I'm relying on you. Try not to fail me utterly." And then the door was closed.

Maddie shook her head and merely giggled. This happened almost as much as she was actually asked to do favors- the animals had had memory lapses and lent it off to ANOTHER animal. Her smirk fell off her face as she looked up into an oncoming light drizzle.

"Darn, I forgot an umbrella…" Maddie muttered. Then she ran to Goldie's house, now eager to get the errand over with and return to her friend.

"Sorry, I'm not in right now! –Goldie".

Maddie faced the sky angrily….

"AARRGHH!"

And so, after going through many channels and even one of the male villagers, Maddie found herself dripping wet on Bluebear's doorstep. Thankfully, one knock and Bluebear opened the door wide.

"Oh, like, oh my gosh! Maddie, you are so wet! Are you okay?"

Maddie wanted to give a snarky, sarcastic response, but restricted herself. None of this was Bluebear's fault, or anybody's fault really, she told herself. Then she said, "Do you have Cookie's Pup Star magazine?"

Bluebear nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, I do, let me get it for you…" Bluebear retrieved the magazine and handed it to Maddie, but before she could offer an umbrella, Maddie rushed back to Cookie's house, all to eager to return it and just go back to her own home.

Being Maddie's best friend, Cookie naturally freaked when she saw the rather pathetic-looking girl, dripping from head to toe, run ragged. "Oh, arfer! I was getting so worried about you, and you just kept looking for this silly old magazine! You should've come straight back, especially if you didn't have an umbrella! Come on inside, right now!"

Maddie was shocked, even through being given a pair of clothes to change into then being given a warm blanket and sat by the fire. She had never thought Cookie could ever pull her head out of the clouds and be serious about something like this.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Cookie had started up a pot of hot cocoa and was talking to a friend in another town. "Yeah, I mean it! She's really sweet and all, but she's, like, completely reckless! Going to all that trouble for my magazine…I don't deserve her, arfer!" There was talk on the other end of the line, then Cookie replied, "Yeah, I'm totally gonna let her stay here. No way she's going out again! Well, bye."

The pink pup was just about to carry the mug of hot cocoa to her friend when she heard the sneezing. Gently, Cookie set the cup down and rushed into the living room to find her friend huddled into the blanket, shivering and sneezing.

"Oh, arfer!" Cookie sighed and put her hand to Maddie's forehead. "Maddie, you're totally warm! You were out in the rain for too long!" Cookie rushed into the kitchen and came back with some medicine. "Here, arfer, you can take this, and then go straight to bed…I can get some stronger stuff from Nook in the morning…"

Maddie nodded sadly then said after taking the medicine, "Why are you so worried about me, Cookie? More to the point, why are you taking such good care of me?"

Cookie replied with a smile, "We're BFF's, right, Maddie? And after you did all that, the least I can do is take care of you. Now, bedtime~"

As Maddie shuffled into the guest room and snuggled into the covers, she happily thought to herself: _Best friends forever, for sure. Moving to Animal Village was definitely the best choice of my life._


End file.
